return_to_new_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baryonyx walkeri
Coloration: Male -'' Green mottling, with dark green blotches on the back and a pale yellow underbelly. ''Female -'' Brown with paler underbelly. ''Juvenile (both sexes) -'' A lighter version of the adult female. '''Diet:' Mainly fish, along with carrion and occasionally small or young dinosaurs that are weak or injured. Preferred Habitat: Near rivers, lakes and coasts Social Structure: Either solitary or pairs. Like grizzly bears, several individuals may congregate near water sources where fish is plentiful. Description: Large bipedal carnivore, smaller relative of the gigantic Spinosaurus. Long, crocodile-like jaws, enlarged, heavy thumb claw. Long front limbs. Lacking sail. Behaviors: Unlike Spinosaurus, Baryonyx is docile unless provoked. It respects the territories of larger carnivores and its preferred habitats are close to water, where it may come into competition with the giant crocodile Deinosuchus or Spinosaurus itself. Baryonyx has a somewhat symbiotic relationship with Proceratosaurus - the Proceratosaurus helps to warn of dangers such as approaching Deinosuchus or Spinosaurus, and in return Baryonyx does not attack Proceratosaurus and allows them access to leftover meals. Baryonyx is not particularly territorial, and males tend to avoid conflict with one another unless fighting over females or prime fishing spots. Females are aggressive when guarding young. Baryonyx is primarily a fish-eater, using its long, crocodile-like jaws or its large, hook-like thumb claws to spear fish and other aquatic prey straight out of the water. Its pointed, conical teeth are perfect for holding slippery prey. The claws - used for spearing fish and killing small prey - are also heavily used by males when fighting one another and for defense. Baryonyx is also a fantastic swimmer, capable of staying submerged for up to four minutes. Baryonyx is even known to sleep underwater; when resting the dinosaur can remain submerged for up to 20 minutes, surfacing to take a breath even when not fully awake. Baryonyx's forelimbs are so long, it is capable of standing on all fours. It tends to adopt this position over water when waiting for a fish to swim by, or to submit to more dominant individuals. It hardly ever walks on all fours as it risks blunting its claws. Mother Baryonyx will guard their nest mounds until their young hatch. Extremely attentive mothers, female Baryonyx will even carry their chicks on their backs when swimming across deep water. Though she will no longer hunt for them, the mother will accept the presence of her offspring into sub-adulthood. When young Baryonyx reach maturity, they separate from their mothers with no violence needed. Notable individuals: Kimura - (drxiox): ''' '''Gender: Female Growth: 100% '''Coloration: '''Brown with pale underbelly. Ridden with scars as a result of multiple clashes with other dinosaurs. Due to her recent encounters with a Spinosaurus, she has fresh scars across her neck and along her sides. '''Biography: '''Naturally, Kimura is a skilled fisher, even amongst her own kin. She can swim well but is more content to fish by the river's edge. But her appetite has never been satiated by the mere taste of fish. Where possible she feasts upon the flesh of both large and smaller or older animals, snatching them up in her elongated jaws and clamping shut on their necks. She has treats others of her kin with contempt. Her claws make short work of whatever needs to be dismantled, while she savors the delicacy of their flesh. Whilst foolish, she rarely gives into cowardice and as such is a skilled fighter when provoked. Never one to shy away from a fight, her body is ridden with the tales of victories and defeats. She has a fear of forest fires and a disdain for Spinosaurs. '''Territory: '''Deep Channel Category:Dinosaur Category:Carnivore